emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2075 (25th April 1996)
Plot Mandy wants to throw Elvis away, but Sam won't let her and walks off to work with the dummy. Butch and Mandy are both glad that Marilyn has disappeared. Kim's offer on a house has been accepted, but she is not happy because it will not become vacant for another six weeks. Scott wants his air rifle back. Vic and Viv are adamant that he will never use it again. Vic is rude to Susie when she comes to re-word her advert for home hairdressing. Zak is depressed about Marilyn until he finds out that she has stolen money from them. He decides to go to the police. Zoe wants a reply from Betty about the blessing. She surprises her by accepting. Jack and Ned have found the Dingles' van. Caroline Bates arrives at the tearoom and gets the wrong impression of Sean. Jan thinks that she has paid Eric back when she gives him £60, but he wants interest so she still owes him £15. The Dingles report Marilyn's theft. The policeman finds it all amusing. Kim approaches Chris and asks if she can pay him to let her hold the golf club inner at Home Farm. They will share the profits from the bar. She tells him that Frank would admire his business acumen. Chris refuses her and she is fuming. Susie asks Alan if he has got any evening work in the bar. He disapproves of her sexuality and will not employ her. Caroline is worried about Alice and has taken a dislike to Sean. Kathy receives anonymous death threats. Sean tries to chase the man who delivered them, but he has driven away. Kathy thanks Sean for chasing the blackmailer. She is determined not to call the police as she does not want social services to become involved with Alice. She wants to keep her promise to Nick. Sgt Sharples tells Zak that the van has been found on Sugden land. He decides to do a runner before the police start to inspect the van too closely and find that it is not taxed and he does not have any insurance. Zoe tells Linda to cancel a visit from a drugs rep, but she forgets. Susie tells Zoe that Alan is anti-gay and that she bets he won't go to the blessing. She wants Zoe to ask him outright that evening. Alan is pleased to see Caroline. She tells him about the anonymous letter threatening Nick. She seems to disapprove of the way Kathy is coping with Alice and the whole situation, especially Sean. Dave invites Biff and Linda back to his cottage as Kim is out for the evening. Susie and Zoe have a drink together. Kathy refuses to let Caroline take Alice back to Scarborough. Biff, Linda and Dave make quite a noise as they arrive back at Annie's cottage for fish and chips and lager. They don't realise that Kim is already home. Susie makes Alan feel uncomfortable and he reluctantly accepts the invitation to the blessing. Zak gets drunk. Susie and Zoe arrive home to find Emma is back. Susie is disappointed as she admits that she wanted Zoe all to herself. She then kisses a shocked Zoe outside the cottage. Cast Regular cast *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Sgt Sharples - Terry Gilligan Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes